


Mr. and Mrs. Arlert

by levis_taller_than_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levis_taller_than_me/pseuds/levis_taller_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding night of Annie and Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Arlert

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this work to be uploaded, shared, or copied without my consent.

Annie and Armin held each others hands, oddly nervous. The elevator dinged, and they made their way down the long hall to their room. Armin's hands were sweaty, and it took him almost a minute to unlock the door. When he finally did, he let Annie walk in first as he picked up the suitcase.

The room was average sized, and next to the king size bed was a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, a pink box, strawberries in a small bowl and -

"Cheese?" Armin questioned. He stepped closer and inspected the cubes of cheese on toothpicks. He picked one up and nibbled it. "It's still cold. They must have just put them out."

He turned and held the cube to Annie. Armin loved the way she blushed while she was fed.

"It's pretty good," she admitted in a mumble, cheese still in her mouth. She was no longer embarrassed by trivial things like talking with food in her mouth; living with someone for three years changed that quickly. Within a month of living together, they kissed and even made love before brushing their teeth.

They were suddenly aware of the clothes they were still in. Armin bent down and opened the suitcase, glad to see his favorite pair of pajamas. He changed in the room while Annie changed in the bathroom to wash her face. He sat on the bed, waiting for her.

He had never been on a king size bed and wondered who needed so much room to sleep or make love. He rubbed his hands together nervously. He looked at his wedding band for the hundredth time that day.

He had wanted to marry Annie for years now, and he couldn't believe it had finally happened. For some reason, he was extremely nervous about their wedding night, although he wasn't sure why. They had made love countless times before, but this time seemed different.

Annie came out of the bathroom in purple sweatpants and a grey gym shirt. She wondered if she should have packed something more sexy, but the thought hadn't crossed her mind before. She and Armin were so comfortable with one another that sex was a second nature, something that didn't need to be worried about. However, as she slowly made her way out of the bathroom, anxiety filled her chest. Was Armin expecting lingerie?

The anxiety melted away as Armin smiled at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world.

She made her way to him, Armin dressed only in sleeping pants. While he was waiting on his wife, he had opened the pink box to find melted chocolate. It was half hardened, so he began stirring it with a strawberry. When Annie sat next to Armin, he fed her the strawberry. Not wanting to be the only one blushing, Annie reached over her husband, taking a strawberry and dipping it in chocolate.

They fed each other and giggled like teenagers, until they realized the strawberries were gone. They tried dipping the cheese in the chocolate, which turned out to be a terrible idea. To get the taste out of their mouths they decided to try the wine.

"The money for the room certainly didn't go to the wine," Annie commented with a smile. Armin agreed, but neither cared. Armin and Annie didn't drink; the few times they did get drunk it resulted in Armin crying, asking if his dead parents would be proud of him and Annie eating anything covered in grease and salt and vomiting.

After the horrible taste of chocolate cheese and the even worse taste of cheap wine, the only solution was to eat more chocolate. They stirred the chocolate with their fingers and fed each other with them. At one point, however, chocolate dripped down Armin's chest.

Annie was sitting on her husband's lap and felt his arousal as she licked the chocolate off Armin's chest.

Annie then removed her gym shirt, surprising her husband and causing him to blush. She reached over and covered her finger in chocolate. Instead of bringing it to Armin's lips, she dribbled the chocolate over here bust.

Armin removed her bra - not because he wanted to see her breasts, but because the pink bra with blue flowers was her favorite and he figured chocolate would stain terribly.

As the chocolate ran down her finger, she brought it to her mouth and wiped what was left on her lip.

Armin kissed her for the first time since the reception. She brought her hands to Armins hair as he kissed her, sucking and biting her lower lip. She began grinding against him, eliciting moans from both husband and wife.

Armin leaned back and shifted his hips, bringing Annie's bust to his face. He began sucking and licking the chocolate off, adding a few nibbles and bites along the way. By the time Armin had gotten all the chocolate off except for her nipples, he was fully erect and his pajama bottoms had a wet spot. Annies panties were clinging to her, and Armin became aware that she was getting very little relief and he felt as if he were going to come soon.

He pressed one of his hands to her hips and stilled her while he used the other hand to bring down her sweatpants and panties. He began to suck her nipples and search for her tender spot between her folds.

She moaned at the contact and pulled Armin's hair a bit too tight, but he didn't mind. He loved seeing her this way, and loved knowing he was the only one who got to see her like this.

Once Annie's breasts were chocolate free and her bust had a considerable amount of hickies and bite marks, they pulled apart and Annie quickly pulled down Armin's pajama bottoms and boxer briefs. The suitcase was in the floor by the bed, so Annie reached down and searched through it while Armin lay back, trying to calm his nervous heart.

"Oh fuck," Annie said, sounding panicked.

"What doll?" Armin asked, concerned.

"I forgot the condoms - I - I have no idea how. Uh, do you think one of the bathrooms downstairs would have a machine?"

Although Annie was not on birth control, Armin did not feel like leaving.

"I could pull out," he offered. "Or...I mean, we could not use one - just this once."

He let that sink in, and they both realized in the time they had been dating and sexually active, they had never had sex without a condom.

"I guess. I mean, it would make this night special, right?"

Armin leaned forward, cupping her face.

"We're married," he whispered. "If you want me to go downstairs and get something, I will. If you don't want to use a condom, we wont. Nothing as insignificant as protection will change tonight."

She kissed him then, slow and soft. Armin knew she wasn't steady on her knees, so he held both her hands as she straddled him. It took a few shallow thrusts before Armin was fully sheathed, and the warmth of his wife alone nearly made him come.

It always took Annie a few moments to get adjusted, and Armin gently massaged her abdomen, whispering to her how beautiful she was and how he meant everything he said in his vows. He lowered his massaging fingers to her folds, making her shudder.

The night of their wedding, Armin and Annie did not need security called due to loud noises. Other than Annies bust, there was no marks on either of them. The did not make passionate love all night. Not counting foreplay, the act of lovemaking lasted around ten minutes.

Annie moved forward, circling one of her arms around her husband's shoulders. This position made it easier to kiss one another, but harder for Armin at access her sensitive area. Still he did, and the couple held hands as they made love, kissed, and climaxed together.

It was hard for Armin to think straight after love making, but he knew Annie got cold when she was finished. After a few awkward shifts he covered her with the blankets on the bed, she still on top of him. He was worried that he had yet to pull out, but when he tried Annie stopped him.

" 'M tired," she stated. "Can I sleep here?"

Armin smiled. "You know I love it when you sleep on top of me."

Within minutes, the lamp was turned out and Armin grew soft, falling out of his wife's warmth. He could feel his finish coming out of her onto his leg, but made no move to clean it up.

Everything could wait until morning.

As he began drifting off, he heard Annie whisper, "I love you endlessly."

"I love you endlessly," he whispered back, kissing her forehead before they both fell asleep.

~~~

Armin and Annie had been married almost two months, and things had been going well. They enjoyed being newlyweds and made love often, never forgetting to wear condoms.

However, Annie was worried it may be too late for that.

She and Armin sat together on the rim of the bathtub, silent and holding hands. They could hear the clock ticking in the kitchen, and Armin's palms were sweating.

Finally, three minutes had passed. Annie sighed, and, with a shaking hand, reached for the test on the counter.

"Well?" Armin asked, his voice hitching.

Annie could not form the words to say there was not one line, but two.

Armin was not one to cry, but in two months Annie had seen her husband cry at the altar on their wedding day, and now he cried on the edge of the bathtub, holding an object that had been peed on and his wife against his chest, as if both were dear to him.

"I love you Annie," he said through tears. "You and our child. Our _baby_. Jesus Christ, Annie, we made a _baby_."

"We did," she said. She was happy, but she had expected to be pregnant. She could almost feel the presence of a child inside her, so she was not as surprised as her husband.

"We made a _baby_ , Annie. A _person_."

"Yes, dear, we did. The old fashioned way."

She looked up at him and smiled, and he kissed her, squeezing her to him.

"I love you and our child endlessly," he said, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you and our child endlessly, too," she said, happiness blooming inside her.

They kissed again and again and giggled, excited for what the future had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I got strong feels and took a break from All In The Family and wrote this today. It's a bit rushed and this was meant to be a one shot, but I guess I could continue it when I'm done with AITF; I'm not sure yet. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
